Order of the Hippocampi
by seekerquaffle621
Summary: Everyone hates Tom. Jacob's real name is Cedric, and he's supposed to be dead. Percy doesn't want to lead another quest. Annabeth thinks that school is going to be the best quest ever. Jason's not allowed on the quidditch team. Pipers not allowed to talk to any one Slytherin,not even her boyfriend. Frank Is horrible at magic. Hazel has Ghosts following her. Yea it gets worse.
1. I'm Not Dead?

**Order of the 8**

**By: yours truly**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p>I thought death would hurt a lot. At the least the green flash of light would hurt a little.<p>

But it didn't. I felt to the floor blacked out. And when my eyes opened again I definitely wasn't in the graveyard.

I was in a cave with emeralds chipped in sides of the walls randomly it was filled with beds and a cupboard with potions stocking it. Healing potions.

It was the infirmary.

But it wasn't Hogwarts no I couldn't be. Hogwarts infirmary was a lot bigger.

I was sitting in a bed my robes were replaced with white and blue striped night clothes. Then a sound of someone apperateing I'm to the room and a boy who looked about 13 maybe 14. He had Dark blond hair and Bright green eyes that looked like the spell.

The spelled that almost killed me.

That or I was dead and in heaven.

He ran up to me "Your awake!"

He gave me a hug then pulled away and looked into my eyes "I gotta get grandma, she'll be enthusiastic"

He disappeared the second he finished speaking. Where did he go, how did he apperate he's to young_._I sat up higher in bed.

There was a window I could see where i was. I tried to get up but the second I stood up I fell straight in to the floor. I got up and sat back on the bed. It wasn't that bad.

I had the weirdest feeling. Like even though I had no idea where I was. And I had no way out. I felt comfortable and happy. I felt like I was at home. Waking up from a hard day to arrive in a place where people cared about me.

yeah. I'm in heaven. I'm dead. That's the only possibility.

Then the boy and another lady she looked about in her 20s.

"See I told you he was awake! Can I have my wand back now" the boy whined.

The lady analyzed me looking for cuts, burns, bruises, any thing.

She sighed and a wand appeared next to her. By far it was the weirdest wand ever it seemed to change ever second I stared at it. From dark brown to black to white. The designs changed to it was never the same. She grabbed it and gave to him.

He disappeared again leaving me with the lady.

My throat was dry and talking felt like something that would hurt. But I spoke up "Where, where am I. Who are you."

She looked in to my eyes trying to read my emotions "Do not be scared young wizard, I am Hecate the goddess of magic. I will protect you."

She paused as I tried to soak that in. I had heard about Hecate the goddess of magic. There was a statue of her in history of magic. But this lady did not look like her. And she was a myth. A Greek myth.

Hecate continued, "The boy you met before is Thomas. He helped nurse you back to health. I'm afraid you Were not completely stable. We saved you from the spell but you were still effected."

Suddenly a shock ran though my body as if I was being electrocuted. The pain in my body was unbearable. I screamed trying to let the pain go. But it wouldn't leave. I could feel my face getting wet though the tears. But every where every part of my body was on fire.

I curled myself in to a ball. And then the shock stopped. But every thing still hurt. I didn't have enough energy to move. I wish I could die. Any thing would be better then this.

And then I felt two arms wrap around me and pull me in to a hug. Hecate. She leaned in and I could feel her breath next to my ear for a few seconds then she whispered something in to my ear,"Don't cry my son I know it hurts but you must be brave"

I opened my eyes and stared in to hers. What did she mean son? I'm not her-

She gave me a grim smile and nodded as if she was reading my thoughts. "Go to sleep Cedric"

Suddenly the world started dimming. And slowly the emerald cave turned black.

I woke up.


	2. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**Order of the 8**

**By: Me The Human**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p>I sat up and banged my head against the bed above me.<p>

"Ow" I muttered.

There didn't seem to be any one else in the cabin except.

"Tom what time is it" I asked.

Tom was sitting on his bed reading a book. He already had his camp half blood tee on with his wand strapped to his waist and his knife strapped to him arm.

"Archery starts in 5 minutes" he mumbled.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the bath room. Piper wouldn't spare us this time if we were late. It would be my 5th time. I got my cloths on and strapped my wand to my side. Then I grabbed my bow and ran out the door.

I ran as fast as possible. Wait where was Tom.

I stopped and looked back. The Hecate cabin was closed but Tom wasn't any where to be seen. I could see the archery range right over the next hill. They were already shooting.

I ran down. Piper was already glaring at me.

I stopped in front of her.

She gave me the scariest glare ever,"Jacob your late again"

I gulped.

"For the 5th time" she growled

I gave her a nervous smile. It didn't matter if I was taller, or older, or the point that I had a wand. She scared me. She had trained longer. hard, and she was one of the 7. I had no chance of making it out of this one.

She continued glaring at me as if she was thinking of ways to punish me. Then turned around and started scolding Michel about enchanting arrows.

The good thing about Piper. She was one of the nicest of the 7. At least during training. Jason was the most strict out of all of them. But I had passed beginner swordsmanship last year. I got percy, he always just bribed the class with cookies.

I took my spot next to Tom who was missing every shot.

I grabbed my bow and looked towards Tom "how'd you get here so fast? I left before you."

He put down his bow and gave me a playful smile. He took his necklace out of his shirt. It was his time turner. A gift from Hecate for his 12th birth day.

All I got on my 18th birth day was a book on mist magic.

"Hey Hecate said you can't-" I started. But Piper heard and started to walk over.

I took my bow. And started shooting.

I got Bulls eye after bulls eye. While Tom got more blades of grass and trees then I could count.

I'm the best archer in the Hecate cabin. But I was the worst mist magician in the cabin.

As you can guess Tom was the best. And he was only a legacy. The grandson of Hecate. Which made me suck at it even more. I wasn't trained for mist, I was trained with actual spells and hexes.

The class ended quickly as it normally ended, with fighting and someone getting sent to the infirmary.

Tom and I started walking towards the pavilion as the horn sounded for breakfast.

I walked in and sat down, and ordered my usual bacon with chocolate chip pancakes. I walked over to the fire and put some bacon in, for Hecate.I sat back down just as Michel finished telling a joke. I laughed along with every one else, as Tom made a sausage Lincoln log cabin.

The Mr. D stood up. "Horrible morning brats, today schedule is Ares vs. Athena during capture the flag."

A cheer came from both cabins along with a couple insults to each other.

" The Hermes cabin is hosting a chariot race."

The Hermes cabin started cheering,

"And Chiron would like the following to meet in his office" he snapped his fingers and a list popped out of the air and Mr. D read it aloud. "Peter Johnson, Annabelle chance, Haliy Lessmon, Fred Bang, Jacob Green, Penelope McKing, and Tim Rider, and Jason dentistry."

One of the demigods up on the stage whispered something in Mr. D's ear.

"I mean, Percy Jackson , Annabeth chase , Hazel (a/n name I can not spell), Frank Zhang, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Tom riddle, and Jacob Digree."

My mind froze as he said my name. Did Piper tell Chiron I was late for archery, or maybe some one told on Tom for his time turner.

The second he finished all eyes were on us. Being called to a meeting with Chiron was normally weird, it usually meant you were being sent on a quest, or you did something wrong like excessive stealing or maiming. Being called to a meeting with Chiron and the 7, that meant either certain death, promotion to senior counselor, or you were being sent on an important quest that the 7 needed to know about.

None of those options seemed like a good thing. I stood up and pulled up Tom. Every body's eyes were still glued to us. Even Hypnos cabin was watching our every move. Tom awkwardly waved at the room.

"Why are they staring at us" He whispered.

"We were called to the big house" I whispered back.

Tom never liked listening to the announcements. In fact he charmed his ears to stop working when ever Mr. D spoke.

We slowly walked to the exit. The six of them were waiting for us. They were staring as well. All of them were analyzing us trying to figure out why they were being called along.

We all slowly started walking to the big house. They all introduced them selfs. And tried to make small talk.

But the 7 was a very secret group. Every one knew them, everyone knew the stories about them. The story about why they called them selfs the 7, even though there was 6 of them. They were camp legend. But they had their own table, their own private beach, and their own schedule. They were allowed to do what ever they wanted when ever they wanted. So their actual selves, not many people knew.

We arrived at the big house. And arrived at the wreck room. Chiron was sitting and talking to an older man who had a long white beard, half moon glasses, and warm eyes. He looked familiar. But I couldn't figure out why.

He stopped talking to Chiron and looked at us one by one and stopped at me. His eyes had a mischievous glint in them as he met mine. He winked.

It dawned on me. I knew him but it wasn't possible he had-

He cleared his throat " Albus Dumbledore at your service"

How could he be here. When I "Died" I was sent 10 years in to the future. Everyone I knew was dead, married, or single in their 30's they had lived their lives. But I had looked up what happened after the war against "He who must not be named" Dumbledore had died.

So did Cedric Digory. He was the first death in the war.

I changed my name Jacob Digree. Dyed my hair black got Jake Mason to hack in to the CIA files and change me in to an American citizen. I even developed an American accent.

Tom says when I'm mad I slip in to British though.

I stared at Dumbledore. He stared back and gave me a wink. Then he continued "so these must be the heroes you were talking about, Chiron"

He slightly frowned as he looked over us "Hecate told me the 7 and her two best descendants would be here, I only see 6 of the 7."

The room already had an awkward tension. But the second he said that a sad silence started to take over.

After a while Jason pushed his glasses up and spoke up "that's an honorary name sir, there was... Originally 7. Now... There's 6."

"I'm sorry for your loss" Dumbledore gave Jason a sad smile.

Jason nodded back and took a deep breath. The rest of the 7 were probably thinking about the same thing he was, Leo Valdez.

He got up and shook each of our hands. "Thank you for coming, I hope you will accept my offer"

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't know if anyone actually reads these author notes (I don't) But first of all thank you cause it was a very <strong>**pleasant surprise when i checked my email. Honestly didn't expect anyone to read this. Two I do not have the 5th book so the PJO gang will not meet the HP gang until I get it. Any way, Bye. =D**


	3. Files

**Order of the 8 **

**By: A seeker**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p><span>Tom's P.O.V.<span>

I had always dreamed of meeting Albus Dumbledore. A man more powerful then my uncle and much wiser. One of Hecate's favorite children.

And the only chocolate frog card I didn't have besides Kingsley Shaklebolt .

The second Dumbledore finished shaking our hands Percy's ADHD go the best of him.

"Which god are you" Percy blurted.

Annabeth elbowed him.

"Ow, that hurt wise girl" he gave her a pair of puppy dog eyes.

She elbowed him harder.

" Mr. Jackson, I am not a god, a son of Hecate if you must know" Dumbledore responded.

"So" Jason broke though the tension "what do you want?"

"I need a favor, a quest you might say"

"I'm sorry we don't do quests anymore" Annabeth responded strictly.

"Then I am sorry Ms. Chase this is not an ordinary quest, the fate of the world is at stake"

The room felt colder, every ones happy moods had disappeared. The 7 would save the world once again, they were not happy.

I knew what he meant. The war that would have ended the world.

Hecate had told me about the war, about my Uncle Voldemort who was causing it. How a boy named Harry Potter was destined to kill him. A world about to fall apart. A world I belonged to.

"Ok what's our quest" Hazel asked.

"You'll be attending my school-" Dumbledore was interrupted

"Wait, you said we were saving the world not going to school" Piper asked confused.

"To save the world you will be in charge of protecting the only one who can save the world"

"So we're bodyguards" Frank said.

"Yes" he confirmed

"Our quest is going to a wizard school to learn magic?" Annabeth asked.

"Now. I must go, the school year starts soon. I trust Chiron will tell you the rest." Dumbledore started to the door.

Percy interrupted "We didn't say yes."

Annabeth shot Percy a glare. Going to school to save the world was probably Annabeth's ideal quest.

Dumbledore stopped and turned around, and gave percy a critical look, "I've studied you Mr. Jackson, you will be know though out history as the greatest hero to walk the earth, and the kindest." He paused to let it sink in "Which is why you will not only will go on this quest, you will lead it"

He walked out. Every one stared at Percy. He didn't seem to notice as he glared at the door. Until Annabeth grabbed hold of his hand and faced him towards Chiron.

Chiron didn't seem fazed as he handed us each a file. "I expect this to be read by each of you in 4 days, that doesn't mean Annabeth is the only one who reads it, I expect all of you to. now, you have lessons to teach"

I grabbed a file and we all filed out (a/n no pun intended ish) Jacob and I walked out last so the others wouldn't hear."You ready to go back"

Jacob seemed unsure he hadn't been there in two years, after being teleported 10 years in to the future

"I hope so" he said before taking off for rock climbing. He seemed to be trying to reassure himself.

But I wasn't ready either, I knew what would happen, hate, every one would hate me for being Tom riddle. Voldemort's nephew. I'm being sent on a quest that would surely end with me dead.

I walked slowly to the rocks. And opened the file to skim over it. I probably wouldn't have to read all of it. Though Annabeth would probably give them a quiz on it.

I stopped as I saw my name on the fist page.

Thomas Riddle: protection of Hermione Granger

I skimmed though the pages til I reached her information. She had wild brown hair and her front teeth were a little big she was kinda pretty. But she didn't seem to bad. Smartest girl in her grade. Obviously brave, she was in Griffindor.

Stubborn.

Actually.

This might be a bit of a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Guys<strong>

**so thank you to the people who read this **

**I kinda feel like this chapter sucks (then again I feel like all my chapters suck)**

**anyway I got the book so I might have a chapter written soon if I don't get stuck on the book and read it all by ****accident.**

**I'm kinda curious so How many of you read Fan Fiction on your phone/tablet or what ever.**

**And below this I will be putting whats in the file cause then it makes thing way easier for every one. **

* * *

><p><strong>Page 1<strong>

Dear demigods, this will be your guide to the quest you have volunteered for. The school you will be going to is called Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Your main goal is to protect but each of you will be only responsible for the protection of a single person, group, or object. Your jobs will be listed below:

Thomas riddle: protection of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.

Piper McLean: protection of Ron Wesley, Harry Potter's best Friend

Percy Jackson: protection of Harry Potter. And quest leader.

Annbeth Chase: Protection of Neville Longbottom, Ginny Wesley, and Luna Lovegood.

Jacob Digree: protection of the rest of the Wesley family: Fred Wesley, Gorge Wesley, Percy Wesley, Molly Wesley, Arthur Wesley, Bill Wesley, Charlie Wesley.

Hazel Levesque: protection of hogwarts staff.

Jason Grace: protection of Slytherin and Hufflepuff students.

Frank Zhang: protection of Griffindore and Ravenclaw students.

**Page 2**

You will be assigned to each a different house. Griffindore the brave, Slytherin the cunning, Ravenclaw the wise, or Hufflepuff the loyal. Assignments below:

Percy Jackson: Griffindore

Annabeth Chase: Ravenclaw

Jason Grace: Slytherin

Piper McLean: Griffindore

Hazel Levesque: Slytherin

Frank Zhang: Ravenclaw

Thomas Riddle: Griffindore

Jacob Digree: Hufflepuff

**Page 3**

Information on quest:

Your cover story is American exchange students. If asked what school you used to go to you go to Delphi school of witchcraft and wizardry.

You will all be put in to 5th year to make thing easier. Except Jacob Digree he will be in 6th. In order to do this job you will all be turned in to 15 year olds.

Hogwarts is in England but you will be sent about 12 years in to the past. When you get their you will be brought to your current living place by Arthur Wesley. You will be staying with the Order of the Phoenix to gain their trust.

You will have to get school supplies the list of things will be in this file, along with your Hogwarts letter.

You will shop at Diagon Alley please be sure to stop at Gringots. The key will be put in Each of your files. It will always appear in your suit case after its first use.

When you board the Hogwarts express you will receive your own sitting area. It can only be opened by the Gringots key. Leave the door unlocked for the trolly lady.

Two other students will be sitting with you, Fred and Gorge Wesley, they have been informed of your quest and will be assisting you.

When you arrive at Hogwarts you will meet with Hagrid and the rest of the first years in order to be out in to your houses. The sorting hat has been briefed on which houses you will be out in to.

The rest you must figure out by your self. If you are ever in need of my assistants you may come to my office.

All those who will be informed of your quest will be listed below:

Minivera mogonagll

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Arthur Wesley

In an event of one of your deaths you will stay alive for one hour extra, thirty minutes in that time zone, thirty minutes in your original time zone. In the event of any ones death you are instructed to wipe all memories (but your own) of the quest member.

If you survive your quest you will be sent back to your time zone. Gain back your original ages. And continue life. You will be able to keep all magic possessions. All existence of you in the past will be wiped.

Good luck Heroes.

Signed,

Albus Dumbledore

* * *

><p><strong> Now I'm done so, bye.<strong>

** seekerquaffle621 signing off =D**


	4. Order Of The Hippies

**Order Of the Hippocampi**

**By: The Ordinary Original Girl (Me)**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling**

* * *

><p><span>Tom's P.O.V.<span>

The next four days were chaos.

The packet was pretty easy to under stand.

But every where I went people whispered behind my back.

I mean, I probably should get used to it, it was going to happen for like another year or so after when we got to Hogwarts, but can't people mind their own business.

The word had spread quickly, Jacob and I were going on a quest. With the most powerful demigods ever. In England. With a bunch of wizards, and according to the file, back in time.

The day after the meeting Annabeth had a pile of books she borrowed from our cabin and the camp library.

After the war Annabeth demanded camp had a library, and after much arguing, fighting, and raising money, they built Miniveras Library. A perfect place to keep the Athena Parthenon.

So Annabeth found every thing she could find on wizards. She had every wizarding book made at the camp library.

Her boyfriend had turned all the papers in to air planes by lunch after the meeting. But someone told me Annabeth made him unfold them and read them through a couple times.

But today was the day. I walked to the big house with the rest of the 7. The only one who seemed ready besides Annabeth was Hazel. The meeting had been scheduled for 3:50 in the morning.

As we walked closer we saw Dumbledore and Chiron siting on the porch talking. They waved when they saw us coming and stood up.

Well, Dumbledore stood up."Good morning, students"

Every one but Frank, who had fallen asleep standing up, muttered a hello or a not really back.

"Well we best get going then, I'll bring you to the place and you'll be on your own." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Hold hands every one"

We all held hands and Dumbledore vanished our luggage. He held Franks hand and the farmilier feeling of apperating appeared, my stomach rolled but I pushed down the feeling as was continued.

When I opened my eyes we were in front of some houses.

When I say we I mean every one not throwing up on the road behind us. Which didn't help the town, it was pretty messed up with about a dozen broken windows, and garbage every where.

"Where are we" I asked.

Why were we sent to live here.

"Just a second" Dumbledore responded as he pulled out a silver deluminator and a slip of paper.

He klick end the deluminator a couple times til all the lights on the street went out.

"What's that" Jason asked.

Dumbledore ignored him.

He passed the paper to Piper who was the closest to him "read this memorize it and pass it on."

She passed it on until I got it at the end. I looked down at the paper.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Glace, London

"Ow" I muttered as I let go of the paper, it had caught on fire.

I stepped on it to get the flame out. But the wind had already pushed it away.

"Where is it though, shouldn't it be between 11 and 13" Hazel asked, confused.

I look towards the houses in front of us there was 11 and 13 no twelve.

"Concentrate on what you read" Dumbledore continued.

Suddenly there was another door right between the 11 and 13. Dumbledore walked up and knocked on the door. We all stood silently behind him.

I hoped it wasn't a monster that would come out.

A man with bright red opened the door to face us. This must be Arthur Wesley "Hello my name is Arthur, you must be the exchange students" he winked at the last part.

I expected Dumbledore to answer back, but he had left.

Percy answered "pretty much"

"Percy don't be rude" Piper scolded "Hi I'm Piper, that Idiot is Percy, that Hazel, Jason, Annbeth, Jacob, Frank, and Tom"

She pointed to each of us in turn.

"Well come in, we need to introduce you to the rest of the order." He stepped a side and started to walk down the hall.

We all slowly started to walk down the hall. It was an interesting hall. There was old paintings that had turned black,the walls were chipped, the carpet was messed up. And it smelled like a building that was dumped in armpit sweat after wrestling, and dust like no one had been in it for a long time.

We walked to the end. To a door. They walked out and in front of us standing up and down the stairs, standing in front of us toward the next door was a bunch of wizards. All staring at us.

A man I recognized as Kingsley Shacklebolt the bald black wizard standing in the front. was the first to speak. "Hello my name is Kingsley Shacklebolt" he introduced every one there and then continued "we are the Order of the Phoenix"

Percy stood up straighter "My name is Percy Jackson" you could see the respect grow in their eyes as he did so, he sounded like a leader. He was the leader.

Percy introduced every one and continued "We are the Order of the Hippocampi" he said in the most serious voice ever.

"That is the worst name ever" Frank complained "we are not the Order of the Hippies "

Every one in our group started laughing. All the tension, all the worry, we were laughing it off.

The wizards seemed confused.

"We are now" Jacob said with a smile.

So there we were standing in front of the people we were sent to protect, save, and befriend. But now we weren't just demigods, we were an Order. A group. A team.

We were The Order of the Hippocampi.

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys thanks for reading this if you didn't notice I probably changed this to The Order of the Hippocampi in stead of the Order of the 8. I hope thats ok. Sorry for spoiling BOO on Chapter 2 by the way really, really sorry. I keep forgetting its only been out a month, but yeah leo died <strong>

**ish.**


	5. Pretty Much Just Chores

**The Order Of the Hippocampi**

**By: The best seeker ever**

**All rights go to Rick and Rowling (I think I spelled that wrong) **

* * *

><p>Every one had left, except Mr. Wesley.<p>

"Now I've got room assignments" he gave us a grin. "Piper, Annabeth, And Hazel, you will be staying with Hermione and Ginny. Percy, Tom, Jason, and Frank you will be staying with Ron. Jacob you'll be staying with Fred and Gorge. Your stuff should already be there"

He turned around and walked out in to the kitchen.

We all just stared at the stairs. Even after laughing our problems away, we still had problems. No one wanted to go first.

There was a sudden crack and in front of us stood the only Hogwarts students that would know about us. Fred and George Wesley.

"Hello honor to meet you all, I'm Fred this is George" Fred introduced.

"So we'll show you to your rooms get you all comfy" George continued.

We walked up the stairs along with them.

"So" Piper asked "why'd Dumbledore trust you with the our secret"

"We're good friends with some demigods you might know them, Connor and Travis Stoll, we meet them at the universal magical twins club. Dumbledore signed us up when we got in to Hogwarts, any twin from any where, any time, we've probably meet them at one time." Fred said with a grin.

"Have you ever met-" Annabeth was cut off by Ginny running down the stairs.

We all silently looked at her as she ran by. She stopped for a second and glanced at Tom. It made her run even faster.

"What's with her " Tom asked.

"Bad experience with your uncle" Gorge said you could hear anger in his voice.

They stopped between two doors "the one on he right is the girls room, guys on the left, our room is right over their" Fred pointed out the rooms and vanished with a crack.

George bowed, gave a wink in Piper's direction, and disappeared in another loud crack.

Jason didn't seem every happy about that. At all.

The others walked to their rooms leaving me all alone in the hall. My room was two doors down. I walked in and noticed a bed with my stuff next to it. The bed had my name on it. Not Jacob, Cedric.

They must of told the twins every thing.

Their beds were messy and dirty. But the interesting thing was the room over all. It had counters in every part of the room, covered with cauldrons, ingredients, a piles of candies and toys.

Wesley's wheezes. Every year on my birth day a box from no one would send me a ton of stuff from there. That was where I got my fake name. I read it on the first box I got.

It was written along with the twins names, like he was partial owner.

I was now two years younger then I previously was. But I still felt nineteen. My hair was still dyed black. The scar I got while fighting a hellhound was still their.

It was like they made me slightly shorter. I didn't really get the chance to see what every one else looked like. But Tom is fifteen he probably won't change much.

I got my stuff ready and walked down stairs for breakfast. The smell of bacon was coming from the kitchen.

I walked down to the kitchen as one of the paintings kept yelling as loud as possible. Couldn't they just remove it.

When I got their the table was full. All that was left was a seat next to Tom and George.

Their was more food then I had ever seen in the middle if the table. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, every thing you could want.

Ron and Percy seemed to be trying to eat more then the other.

Percy looked way scrawnier then before, but still pretty much the same. Piper was shorter. Jason was also shorter. Frank wasn't as bull like. Hazel was about the same. And Annabeth was taller then Percy, not by much but still taller. But most of all, they had lost that tired look in their eyes.

We spent the the rest of the day cleaning. Frank was terrified of pixies. And Annabeth seemed to be competing with Hermione to see who could get rid of the most magical beings, Annabeth didnt have a wand yet so she was losing. And Hazel was using the mist to trick the pixies in to knocking each other out.

Annabeth saw a spider and passed out, while Ron ran away screaming like a little girl. And every thing was fine.

Until Mr. Wesley got home. He ran though the hall and stopped when we he saw all of us cleaning.

He faced towards professor Lupin clearly out of breath "Kingsley just told me Harry was using magic he wants you to go with him to pick Harry up."

"What about me can I come" Sirius asked attentively.

Professor Lupin was already out the door. Mr. Wesley had already left for the Order's conference room.

Sirius had already started for the door as well.

Mrs. Wesley had stopped him "you know what Dumbledore said" she scolded.

"But Molly- I - he's my godson"

"Then for heavens sake send him a letter, don't break the rules"

He gave her one more pleading look then walked up stairs to send the letter.

Every one else had already left except the 8 of us. They were going to meet the boy who lived. He was going to meet me, again.

A jolt of pain ripped though my body. It was happening.

I turned the stairs and ran as fast as I could, it can't be happening now of all times. As hard as I tried the stairs started to get steeper, the jolts of pain increased. I feel my self fall on the stairs as Tom was calling my name, but my mind couldn't register anything else. And the room turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, so first thanks for the people follow this:<strong>

**Ben's Niece**

**DemonWriter101**

**PJOHPandKC**

**RanDomthoughtS9**

**ShadowsRising**

**The One Who Wrote The Story**

**This is the BEST Penname EVER**

**baby Cyclopes**

**camilu257**

**kurotenshi-08**

**lovepercy76324 (consider your self a follower)**

**And of course thank you to all those Guest ****reviewers. You guys are awesome. **

**I think this is the 5th chapter not sure but I don't know how soon I will be updating, I have to write another story for a school club, so I will hopefully have another chapter for you by saturday. I feel like this chapter's kinda weird. So give me your opinion, and what I should improve on. **

**See y'all later, Seekerquaffle621 signing off. =D**


	6. That guy comes, gosh what was his name

**Story: The Order of The Hippocampi**

**Author: A Certain Seeker**

**All Rights go to Rick and Rowling. All italics are from the book from now until I give up or finish this story.**

* * *

><p>"Jacob" I yelled as he fell on to the stairs with a thud.<p>

It was happening, again, I hated when this happened. He had stopped screaming but, he still had a horrible violent shiver that happened. I ran up the stairs. His face was pale and exhorted in pain.

"Merlin's beard, what happened" Hermione was checking fo vital signs.

"don't worry he does this all the time just help me get him up the stairs" I grabbed his arms and pulled him up the stairs.

She held up his legs and we carried him to the bedroom. "so this happens a lot"

I wave her a small grim smile "yeah"

We placed him on the bed, and sat down. "do you have any healing potions" I asked

"oh, yeah" she stood up and looked toward the door "I'll go ask Mrs. Weseley, you sure he'll be alright"

I stood up so we were the same hight. "Yeah, he'll be fine"

She walked out, poked her head though the door to look at us one more time before disappering down the hall. She was gone. Thank the gods. I pulled out my wand. Vigilaveris.

Jacobs eyes flicked open. He got up and took a deep breath "I hate when that happens"

"At least you didn't have to carry a full grown teen up the stairs" I grunted, "come on we need to-"

Hermione and the rest of the group rushed into the room. Mrs. Wesley seemed the most agitated. She ran over and checked Jacobs head.

"Oh What happened dears" she said frantically. She sounded kind of like Hecate but more, I don't know, genuine, unique.

"Nothing" Jacob answered quickly.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice "are you sure"

"Yeah" he paused to think of an excuse "I didn't drink enough water"

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interrupted by a very distraught Percy "what do you mean you didn't drink enough water! Water's like amazing. It's delicious and even funner to play with"

"It's more fun" Annabeth and Hermione yelled in sync. They both immediately blushed.

An awkward silence covered the room. Mrs. Wesely took the opportunity to leave. Frank found it was the perfect time to cause problems.

He leaned over to Ron, who had become good friends with lately, and whispered "I didn't know they were fraternal twins"

The room burst in to laughs except for fuming Annabeth, and Hermione. Then the door behind us opened. Immediately Ron and Hermione bolted to the door to give the new person a hug, the joke long forgotten. He had a mop of black hair, and emreld eyes behind a pair of circular glasses. He was Harry James Potter, The boy who lived, The chosen one. They stoped huging him and the awkward silence came back to the room.

"I think I found Percy's twin" Jason joked in front of me. He was elbowed in the stomach by Piper.

Percy ignored the comment and stepped forward to shake Harry's hand " I'm Percy Jackson, This Is Annabeth chase, Piper Mclean, Jason grace, Hazel Lequesue, Frank Zhang, Tom..." he paused and glaced towards me. Chiron must have told him about my name I gave him a curt nod. They would find out eventually. He gave me a grin and continued " Riddle, and that's Jacob Digree. We are the uh-" Percy gave a glacne to Annabeth.

She sighed and awnsered "The American Exchange Students"

Harry seemed very worried as he looked at me. Every one was staring at him though he finally got the messgae and spoke up "what?"

"you didn't tell us your name" Hazel said with a roll of her eyes.

Harry seemed in awe as he looked each of us in turn "you don't- uh you don't know my name?"

Nope we just got a whole file on you.

"Congrats" Frank said " you got the awnser right, give the man a prize"

Harry seemed at a loss for words but then stood taller and spoke with pride "I'm Harry James Potter, but call me Harry"

Hermione decided to explode the second he was done talking. "I'm so glad your here Harry. Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless - but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got things to tell us - the Dementors! When we heard - and that Ministry hearing - it's just outrageous, I've looked it all up, they can't expel you, they just can't, there's provision in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery for the use of magic in life-threatening situations -" she suddenly blushed and looked toward us "uh- can you guys leave"

"Yeah we'll get going" I said quickly before any one argued. We all walked out, and Ron closed the door behind us.

"Ok' Annabeth said the second the door closed "we need to hear that conversation. So you two" She looked towards me and Jacob "you know magic how do we use magic to do that"

I sighed, it wasn't that easy. I ran past then and bounced down the stairs. I ran past the halls and in to the kitchen grabbed 8 cups when Mrs. Wesely's back was turned and ran back upstairs. I passed Annabeth the cup and the rest of the crew. They gave me an odd look.

"It's magic" I gave them a bright smile as did my magical jazz hands.

"oh I could have done that!" Annabeth said grudgingly as she put the bottom of the aginst her ear and the top of it aginst the door.

We all tried to cram our cups on the door to listen. Except Frank who decided to turn in to a spider and crawl under the door. When Annabeth wasn't looking of course.

* * *

><p><strong>I wrote something nice but I'm using a ChromeBook and my internet is kind like ehh so I don't feel like typing it again so. Thanks for reading, give me your opinion. Sorry for taking so long to write. Bye<strong>

**Seekerquaffle621 Signing Off.**


End file.
